Iago
, Macbeth, Makubex |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Warriors |firstseen =Chapter 3: Journey Begins |firstfought =Chapter 16: Pleasure Palace (Fates: Birthright) Chapter 26: Treason (Fates: Conquest) Chapter 17: Black Flames (Fates: Revelation) |class =Sorcerer |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Akinori Egoshi English Walden James (Fates) Kirk Thornton (Warriors) }} Iago is a character and the secondary antagonist in the Birthright and Conquest routes of Fire Emblem Fates and a minor antagonist in the route of Revelation. Profile Iago is Nohr’s tactician, and is viewed as a shadow of Garon. Always eager to get into King Garon's good favor, Iago sycophantically agrees with each and every one of his opinions, even if they may be morally unsound. He excels at witchcraft, and employs foul play and manipulation in his schemes to bend others to his will. Birthright Iago first appears in Chapter 8, manipulating the Hoshidan army into killing several members of the Wind Tribe by using his magic to disguise them as Faceless. After the spell is lifted, Iago arrives and taunts them, knowing that he can easily plot against them and leaves before the Wind Tribe finds out that he was responsible for their deaths. Later on, in Chapter 16, Takumi falls ill to a rare disease local to the region, and the Hoshidan army makes the decision to search for medicine at one of Garon's villas. Garon sends Iago to stop them, but he is defeated in battle. Before departing, Iago mocks Corrin, telling them that there is a "traitor" operating within their ranks, cackling with glee as he watches Corrin struggle to identify the "traitor". In Chapter 20, Iago appears in Fort Dragonfall, where he greets the Hoshidan army by informing them that Garon has granted him the power to revive the dragon that is a part of the fortress. After invoking the resurrection of the dragon, Iago, although aware that the army will succumb to the dragon's stomach acid, makes the sadistic decision to speed up their deaths by summoning a horde of Faceless. However, his plan is foiled as the Hoshidan army manage to succeed in breaking out of the fortress thanks to Azura's song. In Chapter 25, Iago encounters the Hoshidan army at the Grand Staircase leading to the throne room. He taunts Corrin for being weak and still being alive, but Corrin is sick of Iago's games and tells him to just get it over with. He then notices Elise with the group and tells her to come to his side, to which she refuses because he was the one who made Xander and Leo fight Corrin those respective times. He then seizes full control over Takumi's mind, compelling him to take Azura as a hostage. Iago thereafter reveals Takumi to be the "traitor", as thanks to him, he knew of their whereabouts, gleefully forcing the Hoshidan royalty to decide whether or not to kill him or watch Azura die. However, thanks to Corrin's attempt to reach out to Takumi, he regains temporary control of his senses, allowing Azura to sing Lost in Thoughts All Alone to purify his mind and free him from Iago's curse. Iago attempts to stops her, but Sakura stops him first and manages to halt him long enough for Azura to finish her song. Takumi breaks free and shoots Iago, foiling his plans once more. Iago is shocked and angered that his plans failed yet again, as Corrin then declares that peace is coming and he can't stand in their way anymore and threatens to kill Iago once and for all. Iago engages the Hoshidan army in one last battle, only to be defeated once more. Iago cowers and pathetically attempts to have Corrin spare his life, claiming that he too had been controlled by Garon. Corrin doesn't believe him for a second and Leo appears afterwords, having watched the battle. Iago begs Leo to save him, but Leo has grown sick of Iago's deceitful tactics and disgracing Nohr by unwilling to accept defeat, stating that he will kill him. Iago is shocked and begs a second time, but Leo silences him and mercilessly kills Iago with Brynhildr, putting an end to his schemes and tactics for good. Conquest Iago oversees Nohr's invasion of Hoshido, accompanying Garon when needed. Iago plays a bigger role in Conquest than Birthright. When Corrin returns from Hoshido in Chapter 7, Garon and Iago are surprised and suspicious of them. Iago states that Corrin could be a spy for Hoshido, and Garon promptly agrees. Garon then orders Xander to kill Corrin, but Xander informs Garon that Corrin had chosen to return to Nohr out of their own free will. Garon then consults an effigy of Anankos on how best the situation should be handled. After much brooding, Garon decides that Corrin will be welcomed back into the Nohrian royal family, but only if they suppress the Ice Tribe's rebellion alone. Iago attempts to reverse Garon's decision but fails when Garon insists that it is the will of Anankos. While Corrin navigates through the Woods of the Forlorn, Iago summons a group of Faceless in an attempt to make them suffer. His plan fails as Xander had sent Elise, her retainers Arthur and Effie, and Silas to help them with their task. Iago is upset with the results, but declares that he has more tricks for Corrin when they leave the forest, however, he does not do anything else to hinder them for a while. After Corrin stops the rebellion, Garon is initially pleased with their efforts, but Iago, having watched them on their journey, states that they had received help, enraging Garon. However, Xander and Elise intervene, stating that they had sent them aid. Garon is unwilling to turn on his children, and states that the rebellion was put down anyways, allowing the incident to pass, much to Iago's anger. In Chapter 11, after Corrin defeats Hinoka and the Hoshidans and getting power from the Rainbow Sage, Iago appears as an illusion and orders Corrin to kill the Rainbow Sage as Garon does not want anyone else gaining his power. Though Corrin refuses, the Rainbow Sage decides to take his own life instead, sparing them the pain. Although angered that they did not kill the Sage and their continuously "loopholes", Iago tells Corrin they technically fulfilled King Garon’s order, despite not killing the Sage himself and warps away to inform Garon. In Chapter 12, Garon tasks Iago with making Corrin suffer greatly but not kill them; something Iago does not fully comprehend, but gladly complies with regardless. On his first attempt at following Garon's orders, Iago sends the group to Palace Macarath to relax for a while, although it is later revealed that he had alerted Ryoma and the Hoshidan army to ambush them there beforehand. This plan of his is foiled as Xander send his retainers, Laslow and Peri to foil Ryoma's ambush and the Nohrian army manages to stage a solid fight and flee from the vicinity. In Chapter 13, Iago has a short discussion with Corrin about a rebellion in Cheve before Corrin goes to meet with Garon; after Corrin leaves, Iago states that his plans for Macarath wasn't severe enough, and that his next plan will be more difficult to slither out of. In Chapter 14, Iago heads to Cyrkensia and watches a performance along with Garon and his children. During the performance, a mysterious songstress uses her song to curse Garon, causing him extreme discomfort. Iago then orders his men to capture the songstress. Before the songstress could be captured, Kumagera and a band of Hoshidan soldiers arrive to assassinate Garon. After the Hoshidans are defeated and Garon recovers, he orders Corrin to kill all the singers in Nestra. When Corrin protests, Leo manages to drag them out of the situation by stating that they were tired, before Iago and Hans leave to begin their killing spree. In Chapter 16, when Corrin finds Azura acting mysteriously and return after their brief stay in Valla, Iago asks the two where they went, as he saw them depart at night. Corrin states that they had been rattled by the Crykensia massacre, so Azura suggested to take a stroll. While taking their "stroll", they were attacked by mysterious enemies and killed them, even showing him their blood-stained armor as proof. Iago is both shocked and surprised, but does not attempt to question them further. Iago isn't seen again until Chapter 21. Frustrated over Corrin's perpetual lack of difficulty in their progress, Iago summons a large horde of Faceless to ambush them at the Eternal Staircase. Unbeknownst to him, Iago unintentionally helped Corrin and the Nohrians clear the Eternal Staircase, which was guarded by a group of Hoshidan soldiers to halt the Nohrians' advance. Iago's plan is again foiled as they manage to break free of the Faceless horde, though Lilith is fatally wounded in the process, which Iago is content with. Iago reemerges following the conclusion of the fierce defense put up by Yukimura in Chapter 22, where he and Hans kills all of the Hoshidan prisoners of war who surrendered with, but not including Sakura, Subaki and Hana. Although Xander and the others try to stop them from killing any more prisoners, they are halted by Garon, who threatens to execute them for treason if they continue in their protests. In Chapter 23, when the Nohrian army reaches the Great Wall of Suzanoh, Iago leads his forces to attack the Hoshidan defenses along the wall, tasking Corrin and their group to defeat their core legion, led by Takumi. Iago states that there's no need to keep Takumi alive since they have Sakura hostage, and states that he knows Corrin would rather spare Takumi, but doubts that Garon would agree, to which Corrin reluctantly agrees with Iago and states that they will prepare for battle. When out of sight, Iago states that he'll enjoy watching Corrin suffer even further. Corrin defeats Takumi, but he becomes possessed and stumbles off the wall in his trance, though Iago does not appear to be aware of this development. In Chapter 24, When they break through and enter the Hoshidan capital, Iago kills several Hoshidan civilians who insult Corrin for being a traitor, claiming that he will protect them from the "street rats". Continuing with their progress, they eventually surround Castle Shirasagi, Iago tasks Corrin again to break through their defenses, this time led by Hinoka and leave no survivors as he believes that they must kill all the Hoshidian royals. Corrin defeats Hinoka, but is unwilling to kill her and asks that she give her naginata as proof of her demise and tells her to hide until the war is over. In Chapter 25, inside the castle, Iago asks Corrin if they had killed Hinoka, and they show him her naginata. Iago is not completely convinced and asks for more proof, only to be stopped by Garon. The Nohrians confront Ryoma, who had been anticipating them. Iago throws Hinoka's naginata in the room, and states that Corrin killed her. Corrin is forced to keep up with the lie, confirming Iago's statement. Enraged by Corrin's actions, Ryoma engages Corrin in a one-on-one duel. Despite a grueling duel, Corrin barely emerges victorious. Garon then goads Corrin to kill him, but Ryoma intervenes and tells Corrin that he understands and that he will end the war his way and he commits seppuku. Iago attempts to have Corrin executed for not complying with Garon's orders, but Garon does not care anymore and allows it to pass as they have conquered Hoshido, annoying Iago once more as Corrin foils his schemes to make them suffer. In his last appearance in Chapter 26, Iago, angered that Corrin is still alive and still suspicious of them, had sent out a group to search for survivors while they were fighting Ryoma. When Garon tells everyone to wait outside the throne room, Iago attacks Corrin, finding out that they had spared Hinoka, and with Garon's loyalists, attempts to kill them for "treason". However, they are stopped by Xander and their Nohrian siblings, who have become distrustful of Iago for his schemes and selfishness towards Corrin and swear to kill him and Hans for disgracing Nohr's honor and they are taking it back from them. Corrin then stands up to Iago and Hans, threatening them stating that they may be from Nohr, but they will punish them all the same. With Garon occupied in the Hoshidan Throne Room, no longer there to protect him, Iago is forced to fight against Corrin and the Nohrian siblings alongside the other loyalists. Despite their efforts, the loyalists and Hans are slain and Iago is backed into a corner and he disgracefully attempts to save his skin by accusing Garon of placing him to fight and that he is "innocent" and he does not deserve to die. Leo silences Iago's pitiful attempt to receive mercy, citing his numerous atrocities, especially causing great suffering towards Corrin and warns him he has no mercy to spare him. Iago helplessly watches as he is executed by Leo once and for all, dying in vain as Corrin foiled his schemes to kill them, as well as failing to make them suffer, also providing retribution to the innumerable lives lost at the hands of Iago's schemes as well as ending their reign of tyranny over the innocent. Revelation In this route, Iago plays a much smaller role compared to the other two routes. Iago first appears in Chapter 9, once again leading Corrin's army into a trap against the Wind Tribe. After Corrin discovers that the Faceless that they had fought are actually Wind Tribe members, he quietly chuckles and then teleports out of the vicinity (compared to Birthright where he taunted them), pleased with his progress. In Chapter 14, Iago welcomes Xander back to Castle Krakenberg after his return from Crykensia. Xander seeks an audience with Garon, and Iago wonders if Corrin was a bad influence on him. Hans joins Iago, asserting the impossibility of Xander being convinced to join Corrin's cause, to which Iago disagrees. Iago then brings up the fact that Camilla had joined Corrin's army to support his disagreement, resolutely maintaining a stance of suspicion against Xander. They are unaware that Elise was eavesdropping on them, who escapes to join Corrin. Iago is among the Nohrian forces attempting to stop Corrin from meeting with their siblings at the Hoshido-Nohr border. Following the defeat of Hans, Iago leads a small force to defeat Corrin's troops in Chapter 17. However, thanks to Xander and Leo's decision to join Corrin's cause, Iago is swiftly killed. Personality Iago is a cruel, dishonorable, uncomplimentary and manipulative schemer, showing no hesitation to employ any method he deems necessary to achieve his goals, even if they are lacking in sound morals. He is also known to be an individual of sadistic tendencies, reveling in the agony of others, especially if their suffering happens to be the result of his plans. Arrogant and egoistic to a fault, Iago believes his intelligence to be unrivaled, although this belief of his is ironically contrasted by the stark failure of the vast majority of the plans that he crafts. Iago is, ultimately, a deceitful coward who abuses power for personal gain. He is also greatly disliked by the Nohrians siblings, (mainly Leo and Xander) as they show dislike against him for showing disgrace to Nohr and attempting to have Corrin killed many times. They even defend Corrin against him when he attempts to kill Corrin for sparing Hinoka. He is personally killed by Leo in two of the three paths. His own selfish, delusional and arrogance ego would eventually lead to his downfalls in all three paths, when his plans fail and the tables are turned around and backed into a corner by his enemies, Iago will beg, whine and plea for his life to be spared without even a shred of shame, regret or dignity, but is ignored and killed for his actions, earning his comeuppance and dying as the pathetic, cowardly, and disgraceful person he always was. In-Game Birthright Chapter 16 - Pleasure Palace |-|Normal= Tome - A Staff - E |Item= Ginnungagap }} |-|Hard= Tome - A Staff - C |Item= Ginnungagap }} |-|Lunatic= Tome - S Staff - B |Item= Ginnungagap }} Birthright Chapter 25 - Traitor Revealed |-|Normal= Tome - A Staff - E |Item= Ginnungagap Hagakure Blade (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Tome - A Staff - C |Item= Ginnungagap Hagakure Blade (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Tome - S Staff - B |Item= Ginnungagap Hagakure Blade (Dropped) }} Conquest Chapter 26 - Treason Note: Iago will use his staves from the highest to lowest in his inventory on all difficulties |-|Normal= Tome - S Staff - B |Item= Excalibur (Dropped) Freeze Enfeeble Silence }} |-|Hard= Tome - S Staff - B |Item= Excalibur (Dropped) Freeze Enfeeble Silence }} |-|Lunatic= Tome - S Staff - B |Item= Excalibur (Dropped) Freeze Enfeeble Silence Hexing Rod }} Revelation Chapter 17 - Black Flames |-|Normal= Tome - B Staff - E |Item= Fimbulvetr (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Tome - B Staff - C |Item= Fimbulvetr (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Tome - S Staff - B |Item= Fimbulvetr (Dropped) }} Quotes Help Description General of the Nohrian army and a skilled illusionist. Enjoys making devious plans. Defeated by Enemy *"You think... you've won..." Chapter 16 (Birthright) Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Corrin * Iago: And here we are, at last. I've been waiting for you. * Corrin: I'm done talking. It's time to finish this. * Iago: Oh, I agree. HAH! Retreat Chapter 25 (Birthright) Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Corrin *'Iago:' You're like a rather pesky cockroach, you know that? Just when I think I've got you under my foot, you scamper away. *'Corrin:' Sure. Just keep talking. It's what you do best. I'm through talking. *'Iago:' Well, then! I'll save the rest of my clever analogies for another time... And kill you right now. HAAH! Vs. Takumi *'Takumi:' Yes! I was hoping I'd get a chance to kill you myself. This is for everything you've put me through! *'Iago:' *yawn* You know I chose you because you were the weakest, right? You should never have come out of that spell—now you're going to suffer! *'Takumi:' Wrong! Now that my head is clear, my aim is truer than ever. I'm going to turn your face into my own personal bull's-eye. Death Chapter 26 (Conquest) Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Corrin *'Iago:' Are you ready to pay for your betrayal, Lord/Lady Corrin? *'Corrin:' No, Iago, I am ready to kill you. *'Iago:' Oh my, how very frightening. I'm trembling! I am the highest-ranking general in the Nohrian army, you fool. Do you really think I'll be so easy to kill? But before you die, I have something to tell you. A parting gift, if you will. It was I who sent the Faceless who killed that flying rat, Lilith. *'Corrin:' What!? *'Iago:' Oh, and that's not all. It was I who suggested to King Garon that you be forced to kill Prince Ryoma. And I who told the enemy about your journey to Macarath. Did you enjoy my little gifts of sorrow? I put ever so much thought into them! *'Corrin:' I will never forgive you for all that, Iago. Prepare to die! *'Iago:' Ha! So the imprisoned little prince/princess fancies himself/herself all grown up. The king ordered me to make you suffer without killing you... But I can no longer comply. In order to see my plans to fruition, you must die! Say your prayers, Lord/Lady Corrin! Death Chapter 17 (Revelation) Pre-Battle Quote Death Fire Emblem Warriors Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem if: Niberungu no Hokan Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Iago is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Iago is the villain of a tragic Shakespearian play, Othello, in which he masterminds the downfall of the capable and powerful Othello out of jealousy. Macbeth is the titular character of another tragic Shakespearian play, Macbeth. In this play, Macbeth and his wife devise a plan to assassinate the king and claim the throne, marking their ruin. Trivia *Iago shares his Japanese voice actor, Akinori Egoshi, with Ignatius. **In Fire Emblem Warriors, he shares his English voice actor, Kirk Thornton, with Awakening's Yen'fay and Echoes: Shadows of Valentia's Nomah. *Iago's localized name was revealed in the Fates Treehouse event at the Electronic Entertainment Expo before his Japanese name, Macbeth, had been disclosed. *Iago's outfit appears to be an enhanced and more complete version of the generic Sorcerer outfit. This, coupled with his unique trait of being able to use Staves despite his class's usual restriction to Tomes, indicates he may have more proficiency and a higher "tier" than other Sorcerers in the game. **Interestingly, this contrasts Zola's scenario, wherein he is depicted to be wearing a standard, if somewhat shabby version, of the Dark Mage's outfit, even as a Sorcerer. **Iago also retains the same critical animations of a Sorcerer, whereas, Zola, even in his Sorcerer class, uses the critical animation of a Dark Mage. *Like Zola, Mikoto, Hans and Garon, Iago has unused blushing portraits within the game's code. *Iago has two different map sprite heads. One of them adorns his ornamental headdress and the other does not wear it, instead showing just his face and hair. *Iago's outfit in Fire Emblem Warriors possesses black and crimson pants whereas his Fates model possesses grey and black pants. *''Revelation'' is the only path where Iago is not killed by Leo. Instead, he is killed by the combine might of Hoshido and Nohr. It is also the only one where he does not have a battle quote against Corrin. *Iago was the only major antagonist not revealed in any Fire Emblem Warriors trailers or promotional materials. *If Iago's battle model is stripped, he will lose his mask, exposing the covered side of his face. **It also reveals that he has a secondary strand of hair draped down his face and that his hair toward the back of his head is cropped to be a shorter length than at the front. **Interestingly enough, Iago's Fire Emblem Cipher card depicts him with long hair at the back. Gallery IagoConcept.jpg|Concept art of Iago File:Iago_cipher_art.jpg|Artwork of Iago in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoneko. B10-085N.png|Iago as a Sorcerer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Iago Portrait Warriors.png|Iago's portrait from Fire Emblem Warriors. Iagoavatar.png|Iago's official Twitter icon Iago battle model.jpeg|Iago Sorcerer battle model front iago battle model 2.jpeg|Iago Sorcerer battle model back Iago FEW Spell.jpg|Iago as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. Iago FEW Close Up.jpg|A close up of Iago from Fire Emblem Warriors. History Mode Together to the End.jpg|Celica, Lianna, Rowan, Darios, Iago, Validar and Gharnef featured in the Together to the End puzzle in Fire Emblem Warriors. iago hans zola garon.jpg|A sketch of Garon, Iago, Zola, and Hans by Yusuke Kozaki. Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters